The Coronary Treatment Center of Maimonides Medical Center, operating Clinic 16 of the Cooperative Study of Drugs and Coronary Heart Disease continues the maintenance program of patients enrolled in the Coronary Drug Project on a long-term regimen. Clinic 16 is now continuing to use nicotinic acid, clofibrate and aspirin in this study. Up to this time there have been no toxic side effects of our patients.